Paparazzi
by SharpShooter-Pony
Summary: Hunters are viewed as celebrities, but never did Killua and Gon imagine they'd be the target of the media's interest. Shounen-ai, KilluaxGon.
1. Chapter One

Paparazzi

Sharp Shooter

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Warnings: **Mild language and shounen-ai, KilluaxGon.

* * *

A trio, two teenagers and one adult, walked along the crowded streets of Sirap in search of a decent café. Strangers might have questioned why one of the three, a spiky haired teen, kept his hand tight around the tail of the scarf flowing from around the elder man's neck. Unbeknownst to them, the boy had gone through hell and back just to find this one man. In fact, they had missed the struggle between the two when the younger had tried to thread his arm around the bigger man's arm, to make sure that he couldn't take off easily. That's how desperate the boy was to ensure that the man would stay by his side.

Trailing slightly behind the two, a silver haired teen watched with a slight smile. Gon had finally cornered his father, thanks to some of Killua's connections giving him a heads up on the pro hunter's location. They had reunited with only a limited amount of nen restraint necessary. It actually surprised Killua how little Ging had struggled against his 'capture'. Maybe he was just as excited to meet his son as Gon was to meet his father?

"You're such a persistent brat," Ging grumbled as Gon continued to ramble on about his journey to find him.

Maybe not. Killua felt the urge to karate chop the man in the back of the neck and run off with his friend, this guy was so not worth all of their time and effort. Ging was the complete opposite of Gon; while he'd yet to crack his serious, pissed off façade even the slightest, all Gon had done was grin like a maniac. Gon walked with a joyful skip to his step and Ging almost seemed to be dragging his feet. Although, Killua did have to admit the sheer determination Ging held to stay irritated at the boy even while Gon's undeniable charm was on full blast greatly paralleled that of his son's.

"Let's go in this one!" Gon suggested, tugging his father through the café door.

"Sure," Ging voiced dully, adding under his breath," Maybe you'll shut up when you get some food."

Killua stood beside Ging with his arms crossed. "I wouldn't bet on it." He spoke from experience, as he'd been the victim of Gon's half chewed food many a times when his enthusiastic friend was in the middle of telling a 'really good' story.

Since Gon was busy ordering food and chatting absently with the cashier about how 'amazingly awesome today is!' Ging found an open moment to find out about this kid his son had called his best friend. "So how'd you get to know Gon?" He questioned, dark eyes piercing up at Killua as if he were in the middle of an interrogation.

"The hunter exam," Killua answered nonchalantly, staring straight ahead to avoid the scrutinizing look.

Ging nodded. "Are you two the same age?"

"Yeah."

"So that means you're both …." Ging paused.

Killua was about to snap at the man for not knowing his own son's age, when he caught sight of Ging's hands. He was trying to cover them with his cloak so as not to show the fact that he was using his fingers to count. Was Ging, one of the most famous, world renowned hunters, seriously using his fingers to count? Killua blinked. Turning his attention to the other teen, he observed Gon using the exact same counting method as he tried to figure out if he'd have enough money for all of their food.

Killua's eyes widened in shock and his mouth fell open. "Oh my god," he managed to get out.

Both Freeces turned their attention to him at the same time they both said "What?"

Shaking his head Killua tried to rid himself of the mirror image he'd just seen. "Nothing," he said, keeping his face expressionless.

So these two were more alike than he'd originally thought.

Ging continued to stare at Killua oddly, but spoke emotionlessly," You two are both eighteen, then?"

He received a nod in reply, as Killua was intent on the food his traveling companion was trying to balance on his own. Just before a drink could fall from its perch on top of a plate full of food, Killua grabbed it, taking the plate along with it. Gon shot him a grateful smile then headed off in the direction of an empty table. Killua followed, eyes focused on his best friend. Ging watched the two unnoticed.

As they took their seats, Gon began his chatter again. "So did you hear me and Killua are second star hunters now?" He asked, excitement flowing from his words.

"I heard that," Ging said with a nod. He took a bite of his sandwich before continuing," That's impressive; I was only a first start hunter myself at your age."

Killua noticed a distinct light spark in Gon's eyes at his father's praise.

"Well, I wouldn't have gotten as far as I have if it weren't for Killua," Gon said, laughing at the blush that crept over the ex-assassin's face," Not that he would agree, he's way too modest!"

"I'm not modest, it's just not true," Killua grumbled, hiding from the attention behind a mouth full of food.

Ging's gaze flicked between his son and Killua. "Killua tells me you two met at the hunter exam. You've been traveling together ever since?" He asked.

"Yep," Gon said matter-of-factly.

"You haven't taken a break from each other, even to spend time with girlfriends …?" Ging's question sounded harmless, but both teen's could sense the real meaning behind the words.

Suddenly, Killua felt self conscious about the way his and Gon's arms were touching and the way they picked at each other's dishes. Did their actions stand out that much? It would've drawn too much attention to scoot his chair away from Gon, so instead he settled for staring down at the table. No one had ever questioned their relationship before; all the people close to the two had just accepted that it would always be Gon and Killua together, that they were happiest with each other. But now, with the way Ging seemed to be judging them – how was Gon going to react? He knew he shouldn't have, but at that moment Killua felt insecure with himself.

Beside him, Gon's grin suddenly shrunk into a thin line. "Nope, it's just been me and Killua. Do you have a problem with that?" His voice held an edge normally reserved for the select few who managed to really piss off the normally happy-go-lucky boy.

Ging seemed slightly taken aback by the change. For the first time since their meeting he broke his emotionless mask and let a small smile slip onto his face. "I'm not judging you," he said, keeping his tone light," I was just curious."

"Well now that you know, I have to tell you about the time me and Killua went to rescue an endangered species of porpoise from extinction!" Gon's mood bounced back to normal with the elasticity of a rubber band.

But the Zoldyk heir didn't posses the same ability. The rest of the day he spoke in only one word responses and kept his eyes down cast during their whole tour of the famous city. Killua was still brooding when Ging received an urgent call, he was needed in another continent and had to leave immediately. Gon tried to hide the disappointment, but with just a glance Killua could see how crushed the ebony haired teen was by the news. Phone numbers were exchanged, and Gon convinced his father after much argument that they would meet up again as soon as Ging finished with his business.

Watching his father's back as it disappeared into the crowd of people, Gon finally let his face fall from the smile he'd been holding in place. "One day isn't enough time to make up for eighteen years apart," He said softly, his voice reflecting his sadness.

Killua pulled his one and only into a warm and comforting embrace. The smaller male returned the hug with intensity that only someone who felt emotions as passionately as Gon did could. Killua completely forgot all the other things on his mind as he let his chin rest on top of Gon's head, glad that the other teen's hair had been tamed enough that it no longer spiked to such an incredible height. Instead, it was shorter and provided a nice cushion. The sun had set, but Sirap was lit up from street lamps and store lights so that the whole city twinkled. Smiling and taking in a deep breath of cold night air, Killua realized just how stupid he was – Gon and him were right, so what if everybody didn't approve?

Moving his head so that he could peer up at the deep-in-thought Killua, Gon's own smile returned to its comfortable position resting on his lips. "Let's go back to the hotel," he said, his voice light once again.

Breaking the embrace, Killua nodded. The two walked side by side with their hands in their coat pockets to protect them from the night chill. A companionable silence fell around them as they took in the sights of the beautiful city at night. They wound through the streets until they reached the tall building that held the room they were staying in. It was then that a thought struck Gon.

"That's right! Finding Ging made me forget about our bet!" He said as they walked through the doors of the hotel.

Killua grinned. "Oh yeah, I was hoping you would. I can't believe you even made that bet – you're going to be so upset when you lose!"

The competiveness the two held sparked. Both held determination to beat the other and neither would accept defeat.

"What do you mean lose? As soon as I figure out the cheats you're using, I'm going to so win!" Gon declared loudly.

"Ha! I don't have to use cheats in Immortal Combatt to beat you!" Killua said boastfully, but the cat smile on his face said otherwise.

"We'll just have to see about that," Gon said, arms crossed defiantly.

---

"Damn! Seriously? Seriously?!"

A slightly maniacal laugh filled the room of 534 as yet more cursing followed. As promised, once Gon had found out the cheats Killua had been using to beat him in the video game he began to win. Killua, to say the least, was not taking it well. He was fuming with anger and frustration as Gon continued to beat him fight after fight. He could not lose! If he did, that meant he'd have to give up control of their money to Gon which meant he couldn't buy excessive amounts of snacks until he managed to win back control of the credit card.

Killua let out a growl. "What the hell! Did you find some cheats of your own, because I swear that move is not possible!"

Gon let out another cackle, refusing to reveal just how he was able to win. They had been playing Immortal Combatt for nearly two hours straight and were being extremely loud while doing it.

"Ugh, I'm done!" Killua moaned, dropping onto the bed with exhaustion.

Setting his controller down, Gon walked over to the defeated teen. "You admit I win?"

Killua shut his eyes. "Yeah, I admit you win."

"And you admit I have complete control over the money?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's all yours."

"And you also admit I should be inducted as a god into the Immortal Combatt hall of fame?"

One eye opened to glare at the hunter. "You're pushing it," Killua warned.

Gon plopped onto the bed beside him. "It's just, I don't normally beat you at video games," He said apologetically.

"Well don't get used to it," Killua said through a rather large yawn," Next time, I'll win … For sure …"

Glancing down, Gon couldn't help but laugh at his best friend's passed out form. Killua continued to sleep even as Gon shoved his large frame to one side of the bed so that he could also climb in. He turned the light off and then fought to pull the covers from underneath Killua before snuggling underneath them.

"'Night," he whispered before falling asleep with a smile planted on his face.

---

Wake up, go to the bathroom, do normal exercise routine, take shower, poke and jab Killua until he wakes up, exercise with him, then eat breakfast; Gon's morning routine rarely differed from this pattern. Today was no exception as he finished off his well balanced and nutritious breakfast. Across the small table provided in the hotel room, Killua was busy drenching his already sugar packed cereal with even more of the sweet substance. It was easy to come to the conclusion that Killua was indeed addicted to the stuff, as Gon had yet to see his partner go a morning without some form of sugar covered food product.

"You know what?" Killua said around a mouthful of food.

Gon was reading a recent letter from his Aunt Mito. "Hm?" He asked, not looking up.

Killua pointed his spoon at the other teen as he spoke," We get to go on vacation."

That caught Gon's attention. Looking up from the letter, he raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. "What are you talking about?"

Chewing and then swallowing his food, Killua informed," You said after we found Ging, we got to go on vacation."

Scrunching his eyebrows together in thought, Gon tried to remember making this particular promise. A light bulb 'dinged' in his head as his mind fell on the memory of a long train ride a couple months earlier when Killua had been complaining that they never had any free time. Feeling guilty of dragging someone so dear to his heart along with him in such a selfish quest, Gon had made the promise in hopes of making up for all the trouble Killua had to deal with.

Gon nodded in acknowledgment of the agreement. "Where did you have in mind?" he asked. He thought the question was innocent enough, but upon seeing the devilish smirk that grew on Killua's face, he began to second guess himself.

"One word: casino!"

Rolling his eyes, Gon focused his attention back on his aunt's letter. "I don't know … "he said, in disagreement of the idea fully.

"Let me explain first!" Killua interrupted hastily," This isn't any ordinary casino!"

Setting the letter down on the table, Gon gave the silver haired teen his undivided attention. He crossed his arms over his stomach, silently saying 'this had better be pretty damn good.' He knew how Killua got when he was around gambling and he didn't like it, so it was going to take a lot of persuasion to convince him going to a casino was a good idea.

Killua inwardly grinned, because now that he'd hooked him, it was going to be easy to reel Gon in to the idea. "Well, first, the casino I have in mind is near the ocean, in Sael, which means swimming and fishing for you." Through the expression on Gon's face, Killua could tell he'd made a big impact, but he needed a little more incentive to fully get him to agree. "Also, the hotel adjoined to the casino that we would be staying at is rumored to have some of the best food."

Gon's entire face lit up. "You know the way to my heart too well!" he said with a chuckle. "We can go, but you're going to have a limit on the jenny you use, okay?"

Before he had the chance to negotiate on terms, Killua was distracted by the sudden influx of activity on their hotel floor. He exchanged a look with Gon to make sure the other teen felt the odd presence also and was answered with a slight tilt of his head. Standing up so that they could tense themselves for a fight if needed, both professional hunters trained their eyes on the room's door while following the mass of movement with their nen. Tension thick enough to cut settled over them and sweat began to trickle from their foreheads from the intensity of the situation.

But instead of an attack, a rapt at the door was all that the two were met with. Of course, they could hear without using nen the commotion going on outside their door, but whoever was out there had no negative aura and so was deemed semi safe. Killua shot a questioning look to his companion that Gon responded to with a shrug. Still alert, Killua soundlessly stepped to the door and reached for the handle. As he moved to open the door, he and Gon both prepared themselves for whatever awaited them.

Nothing could have prepared them for what was outside that door.

Killua jumped back with the reflexes of a cat, his eyes wide in shock and horror, at the sight in front of him.

"It's really him! And look, there's Gon, too!"

Voices flooded the hunter's ears and they were momentarily blinded by the flash of dozens of cameras.

"Who the hell are you people?" Killua asked threateningly, but was promptly ignored.

Men and women alike shoved against each other to get a better view of Killua and Gon. Despite the pushing, they also held recorders and microphones in the air as they shouted questions into the room.

"Is it true that the two most successful hunters of this generation are actually a couple?"

"Mr. Zoldyk, sir, is it true you and Gon are romantically involved?"

"Are you two really boyfriends?"

They were answered by the room's door slamming shut in their faces. Taking in deep breathes of air; Killua quickly locked the door before taking a step away just to be safe. Gon remained silent behind him, mouth hanging open in surprise. The pair couldn't have been caught more off guard.

Stepping up to his side, Gon continued to stare at the door that was the only thing saving him and Killua from the onslaught of questions and pictures. "Killua, why is the paparazzi outside our hotel room door?' Gon asked low enough so that he could only be heard by the man beside him.

"And how do they know?" Killua asked back, also staring at the same spot as Gon.

From outside they could hear shouts for them to open the door again to answer questions and make statements.

"How high up is this room?" Killua asked, filled with fear at the mere thought of opening the door again.

"Fifth floor, too high," Gon informed quickly," And no, there are no ledges or any foot holds. We're trapped with that mob blocking our only exit."

Taking a moment more to fully clear his mind, Killua turned calmly to Gon. "Okay, we've been in worse situations then this," he said reassuring both Gon and himself," You pack everything up while I call and arrange a cab and air ship tickets to Sael."

Gon nodded, his expression was clean of every emotion except seriousness. He hurried with his job, which was thankfully quickly done since they were so used to traveling around. Unfortunately, Killua took longer to arrange everything and during that extra time the paparazzi outside began to grow restless. They started pounding on the door and shouting, making Gon flinch. He had known the news treated hunters like celebrities, but never had he planned to be the subject of their attention aside from the progress he and Killua made to improve the world.

Hanging up his cell phone and shoving it back into his pocket, Killua faced the door as if facing a firing squad. "I'll use ren, that should scare off most of them. The rest we'll just have to move out of the way ourselves."

Gon held his fishing pole out in front of him as if it were a shield. "Okay," he said, then turned to Killua with the up most serious face and added," And if I don't make it out of this alive, I love you."

Leave it up to Gon to lighten up a dire situation. "Love you, too," Killua said, a small smile pressed on his lips which Gon couldn't help but return.

With fierce determination, they turned back to the door. Killua began releasing nen and waited for a large portion of the group to leave before bracing himself to open the door. As soon as it was open, and the few brave people left behind started yelling questions and snapping pictures again, Gon rushed out. He used his fishing pole to force a pathway large enough for him and Killua to pass through out of the crowd. As soon as they were through they ran as fast as they could to the flight of stairs that would take them to the lobby, as it was faster then taking the elevator.

When they reached the lobby, both mentally winced at the mob of people waiting downstairs after having been scared away by the ren. They had forgotten they would be in the lobby also, blocking their way to the outside. With courage few men could claim, Gon and Killua ran head first into the group headed directly for the doors to the outside where the cab could be seen waiting. Some hands clutched at them to stop them, but the two were far too strong to even notice the attempts of stopping them.

As they raced out the door and to the cab, Killua flung open the vehicle's door and jumped in, followed shortly by Gon. "Drive!" He ordered, barely giving the other teen time to shut the cab's door before they were speeding away.

When a safe distance was put between the hunters and the mob of paparazzi, Gon and Killua fell back into their seats with relief. Ignoring the cab driver, Gon grabbed hold of Killua's hand; to be sure he was really there.

"That's the scariest enemy we've ever faced, hands down," he said, tightening his grip.

Killua shook his head in disbelief. "I'm going to find whoever told them about us, and personally ..." And thus the teen went off on a rant on how exactly he was going to cause the snitch pain and torment Zoldyk style.

His eyes focused on the scenes of Sirap passing by outside the window, Gon wracked his mind for an answer as to who could have possibly been so cruel as to tell the media of his and Killua's relationship. Could it have been someone as simple as one of their passed cab drivers, who like the present one, had seen them share an intimate moment? Or was it someone close to them? Gon couldn't believe that, but whoever it was had been able to say where they were staying, so that had to count towards something.

Letting out a deep sigh, Gon leaned against Killua for wordless support. Somehow he knew this whole ordeal had just begun.

* * *

**A/N: **Do not let anyone tell you music is not influential - I have a great dislike for Lady GaGa's music and look what happened!

And, yeah, I would love to hear opinions on this peice of work, so don't be afraid to click that button below ...


	2. Chapter Two

An ocean breeze and the smell of salt water did wonders on Gon's nerves. Sitting down on the edge of the small cliff where sea spray could hit him freely, Gon cast his fishing line out into the water. He felt at ease for the first time in days. The paparazzi had been so bad when they reached Sael that he hadn't even been able to leave the hotel room safely for the first couple of days of his and Killua's vacation. They were like hounds, once they got Gon and Killua's scents there was no escaping them.

"Some vacation," He mumbled to himself.

Leaning back so the sun could soak his skin, he quickly forgot his grievances. Well, at least him and Killua had been able to go out today without any trouble, so he could enjoy this beautiful day. He smiled with closed eyes, ignoring the odd stretched sensation that came with the movement. The sound of the waves sang the sweetest and most familiar lullaby Gon could have asked for.

He had nearly fallen asleep when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Gon slowly opened his eyes to face whoever it was getting his attention.

"Excuse me, sir, but have you seen a teenaged boy with spiky black hair around here anywhere?" A young man with a camera slung across his shoulder asked.

Shaking his head slowly, Gon answered," Haven't seen any kids 'round here, just me and the fish out today."

The young man nodded and politely said," Thank you, sir," before hurrying away.

Gon watched the man leave, feeling very proud of himself. Earlier that day when he'd suggested to Killua that they disguise themselves so that they could actually go outside, his partner had been convinced it would never work. Showed him, Gon thought with a chuckle, people believed he was a real old man! He scratched at the back of his neck, the costume did come with a price though, the latex used to make his old man face was itchy!

"It's worth it, though," Gon spoke, settling back on the cool grass again.

A few hours passed before Gon was awakened from his peaceful slumber. This time when he looked to see who it was, he was met with a familiar face. To anyone else, Killua would have looked like some black haired city slicker out to make a ton of jenny at the casino, but Gon would recognize the distinct features only Killua held no matter what the disguise, most noticeably his fierce gaze which glimmered purple in the sunlight. Dropping down beside him, Killua gazed out at the ocean.

"Caught any fish, grandpa?" he asked, his voice teasing.

"Hohoho! Not yet my boy!" Gon answered, cheerily playing his part.

Killua let out a laugh that never failed to dazzle Gon with its brilliant sound quality. "So you've had about as much luck as me," Killua said, sitting back so that he rested on his arm and was facing Gon," I used up my allowance for the passed couple of days and got zip back."

Gon stuck his tongue out. "What did I tell you, gambling's a waste of time!" he said, back to using his own voice.

"Y'know, your costume is kind of creepy," Killua said, eyeing Gon with a raised eyebrow.

Reeling in his line to cast it again, Gon commented," Not all of us can look as good at this age as you Zoldyk's."

Killua let out a snort," Yeah, right. Anyway, we need to figure out what we're going to do about this mess."

"Avoid it?" Gon suggested light heartedly while his childish smile shone through the old man wrinkles.

"If only," Killua said, letting out an irritated huff," But these freakin' people are better trackers than most hunters, eventually they'll find us and our whole vacation will be ruined."

Pressing his lips together, Gon put on his best thinking face. Of course, he'd been trying to come up with a plan whenever he'd been awake and staring out into the deep blue sea water, but nothing had come to him yet. In fact, his mind was so easily distracted by the calls of the sea creatures around him, he hadn't thought of much of anything, not even what to have for dinner … As if to answer this question, a sharp tug ran through his fishing pole.

"Oh yeah, first bite of the day!" Gon cried triumphantly, standing up as he began to skillfully reel in whatever was at the other end of the line.

Chuckling at the other teen's short attention span, Killua sat up with only slight interest in what Gon would manage to pull out of the ocean. By keeping his mood light, Killua could successfully hide from Gon just how bothered he was. All of this hype about them coming 'out of the closet' made him feel self conscious and paranoid. Killua had been raised to always be aware of his appearance, as his family was surprisingly big on that issue, so to be known as 'the gay Zoldyk' was by far damaging his reputation and image. To be judged by someone close like Gon was one thing, but by the entire world? That was just too much to deal with.

"Wow, look at the size of that!" Gon cried as he successfully pulled an incredibly large fish from the ocean.

Forcing himself to smile and congratulate his buddy on the catch, Killua convinced himself that the issue wasn't seriousness enough yet to worry about. As long as he is with Gon, he's happy and that's all that matters. Or at least that's what he'll keep telling himself …

---

That had been two days ago. How nice that day had been, especially when he'd reeled in that whopper of a fish for dinner … A little bit of drool began to collect at the corner of Gon's lip as the hunter remembered the taste of the delicious meal. The food from the hotel provided couldn't even come close in comparison. Sure, it tasted good, but it lacked a certain quality a fish caught after a long day of patiently watching the water held. Gon let a deep sigh escape from between his lips.

His large brown eyes stared out the rain streaked window of the hotel room, wondering what he had done wrong to ever deserve this kind of torture. While Killua was out gambling away at the casino, he was stuck cooped up in the room due to the treacherous downpour outside. It had started raining the night after he'd gone fishing and hadn't shown any sign of letting up. Gon had tried going out despite the rain the day before, but he'd only received a cold for his trouble. And along with the addition of the rain, Killua had been really grumpy. For the life of him, Gon couldn't figure out why he was in such a bad mood. It was probably just a Killua thing.

Letting his abnormally warm forehead fall against the cool surface of the window pane, Gon silently begged for something – anything! – to happen to relieve him of this boredom. Lids half open his gaze slid over to the television. No, he'd already managed to break that, his ignorance of technology quite impressive, so that was off his list of possible things to do. He couldn't go to the casino either, because the risk of him and Killua being spotted together was too great even disguised, and going to the casino without Killua just wouldn't be any fun. So he could check that off his list as well.

A sharp sneeze rang out, followed by a whimpered 'ow' as Gon's head collided with the window after the force of the sneeze forced it back. "This sucks," he mumbled, dragging himself from the window and flopping down on the large, comfy queen sized bed. But even the comfort of the bed couldn't mitigate Gon's poor mood.

"I guess I could go to the restaurant on this floor and get something warm to drink," Gon thought out loud. A chill had settled into his bones from the cold he had caught, so a cup of tea would be welcomed.

Bundling up in his warmest clothes, Gon shuffled through the vast hallways of the top floor of the very large, expensive hotel. Killua had insisted they stayed in one of the best rooms, since only guests with special cards could come to the top floor. This helped to keep the annoying paparazzi away, but Gon felt it was a waste of money mostly. Although, he was thankful he didn't have to go far to get his drink.

Stepping into the café styled restaurant, Gon was glad to see not very many people were inside. Dressed as if he was about to go out into a snow storm, he would have been sure to draw unnecessary attention if the place were crowded. As it was, the few inhabitants of the café seemed too absorbed in their food or conversation that they didn't bother with him. Gon let a small smile rest on his face in relief before going up to the counter and ordering a cup of tea. Enjoying the warm atmosphere of the café, Gon seated himself in one of the large leather chairs by the vast window that acted as a wall for the restaurant. It viewed the restless waves of the ocean and the drenched shoreline.

"Mhm," he murmured contentedly after taking a sip from his hot tea.

Relaxing back into his seat Gon also took off the warm cap he'd put on, feeling some color rising back into his cheeks as the drink warmed him. Taking the time to really take in his surroundings, Gon inconspicuously studied the few others in the café. There was a richly dressed woman sitting at a corner table and chatting into her cell phone while delicately eating a pastry. She seemed like a nice woman by the light and gentle way she laughed. A couple tables away from her was who appeared to be two sisters, the older one helping her smaller sister eat without making a mess. They looked nice too, very caring.

Then Gon's gaze came to rest on two men sitting off by themselves, seemingly in a deep conversation. He would have had to turn his head to be able to clearly see their faces, so not wanting to be rude Gon settled for cataloging everything he could see from his current position. The one out of the pair who seemed to stick out the most was sipping from a cup of coffee. He had strikingly white locks that fell a little ways passed the nape of his neck and appeared to be very fit from the way the black sweater he wore hugged his torso. Sitting across from him was a slightly smaller man, but Gon could really only see that he had long black hair and what smelled like some kind of sweet cappuccino drink. As if sensing his stare, the man with white hair slowly turned to face Gon's direction.

It was as if all time stopped.

At that moment Gon registered the smile on the man's face and also caught sight of the large, ebony eyes the other man possessed. It was no other than Hisoka and Illumi. How had he not sensed these men's powerful aura's as soon as he'd stepped out of his hotel room? Even now, Gon had to struggle to even pick up on their auras, which seemed to hold no aggression toward him, but still sent chills down his spine. Was it the cold messing with his senses? Gon's heart raced as he tried to plan a quick escape if it were needed, because no way could he fight in his current condition, especially with innocent people around who could be hurt.

Narrow eyes trained solely on him, Hisoka seemed to be amused with the state of panic Gon was in. Motioning with his hand for Gon to join them, Gon was forced to decide - run and find Killua or face the two beasts? He was never one to run away and he couldn't sense anything harmful from their auras …

Gon stood from his seat and slowly but deliberately made his way to the table Hisoka and the eldest Zoldyk son sat at. "Hello Hisoka," he greeted casually, knowing any sign of fear would only excite the magician.

"Hello my little Gon," Hisoka said back, a feral smile in place," or should I say not so little, you sure have grown, my fruit."

Gon's heart rate galloped into a frenzy at the out right appreciative tone in Hisoka's voice, but managed to keep a cool demeanor on the outside. "Yeah, well, it has been a while since we last saw each other. I see you've changed your hair again."

Hisoka ran a hand through his hair," Yes, I grew quite bored with the last color. Do you like it?"

"Um … it's different," Gon commented, not wanting to offend the magician by telling him he looked nearly transparent with his unnaturally pale skin and now the hair. Actually, he was probably the whitest person he'd ever seen before and that was saying a lot - Gon knew Killua.

"Oh, you don't like it!" Hisoka pouted in his high and slightly whiny voice, reading Gon like an open book.

Gon shook his head vigorously. "No, no, I do like it! It's just, I'm still getting over the shock of finding you two here is all," He explained, hands up in defense with a nervous smile.

Hisoka chuckled, eyes closed with a pleased expression," That's good to hear, my fruit."

The magician's head jerked up and he turned an inquisitive gaze on Illumi. A moment passed, quite awkwardly for Gon, as the two older men seemed to be having a private discussion through their thoughts as they stared intensely at each other. Shifting from foot to foot, Gon really wished he'd just stayed in his hotel room. Why had he even come out in the first place? Killua was right; he was really stupid sometimes …

"Where is my brother?" Illumi spoke, interrupting Gon's berating of himself.

Thinking quickly, Gon answered," He went out for a minute." He didn't want to give too much away; he still wasn't sure why exactly the two men who naturally made him uneasy were there.

Illumi's extremely wide, black eyes continued to bore into him, seemingly searching through Gon's mind for the true answer. Sweat began to slide down Gon's neck from the sheer force of the stare. Even if he had wanted to, Gon wouldn't have been able to move from where he was standing, feet rooted to the floor as if he were some kind of statue. What was this? Was Illumi using some sort of nen power, did he just scare Gon that much – or maybe, was it just the unemotional, soulless look his eyes held?

"He went out? Is he not handling the stress of the media very well?" Hisoka broke through the tension, seemingly oblivious to it.

Gon blinked then forced himself to look away from the hypnotizing gaze of the eldest Zoldyk son. "You know about that, too?" A light blush crept onto Gon's face, was there anyone who didn't know about his and Killua's relationship now?

Hisoka's grin grew even wider. "Of course, anyone who goes near a television set or a magazine stand knows about you two love birds," Hisoka said, almost teasingly," I mean, it is all true, right?"

"Well, I don't really know what they're saying, so … "Gon scratched the back of his head as a feeling of discomfort spread through him.

"Oh, look, he's all embarrassed, how adorable!" Hisoka cooed as he shared another look with Illumi. "So it is true that you two are an item, then?"

Gon shrugged," I guess." He and Killua had never really felt the need to classify their relationship; they were just simply 'together' and would be forever.

That peaked Illumi's interest. "I must speak to Killua as soon as possible," he said in a business like tone.

"Why?" Gon questioned, eye brow raised.

"It is a family matter," Illumi informed, then held out a card for Gon," Tell him to contact me at this number."

Gon looked down at the paper. "There's two numbers," he said absently, glancing up for an explanation.

Hisoka shot him a coy smile. "The one with the heart next to it is mine," He said with a laugh," You can call me whenever you get tired of your lover boy!"

He politely excused himself, then Gon hurried out of the restaurant and towards his room. Those two creeped him out so badly he felt like he could collapse from the stress it put on his heart and mind! He had to pause in his quick pace to let out a large sneeze he'd been holding in while talking to the two men. In that time, he felt someone's presence behind him. Caught off guard, Gon swiftly jumped into a fighting stance as he spun to face whoever it was. If it were Illumi or Hisoka, he was so dead!

---

"Oh my! Did you see the front cover?"

"Whoa! Really? I knew those two were too good looking to still be single!"

"Yeah, but I mean, they're together? That's so weird!"

This conversation was nearly a duplicate of the dozens of others Killua overheard just in his daily trips to the casino. Although, the other half of the conversations were about how it must have been such a disgrace for Gon and Killua's families with this 'new development'. Why were these people so hung up over the news, like it was some kind of scandal? It really pissed him off! They should just mind their own damn business. Killua purposely pushed the two women in the elevator with him aside so he could get off at his floor. If he just focused on being angry, he wouldn't think about all the other thoughts swimming around in his mind.

As he walked down the hall to his room, Killua noticed Gon standing in the middle of the hallway. He was bundled up like a mummy, but there was no mistaking who it was, especially after the loud sneeze that only Gon could manage. Killua stopped by his side, expecting him to turn and greet him, but was surprised as Gon jumped into a fighting stance.

"Gon, you okay?"

With a sigh of relief, Gon relaxed his stance. "Oh, it's just you Killua," he said, using the back of his hand to wipe at his nose," Don't sneak up on me like that."

Killua gave him a weird look. "Are you okay? You should have been able to sense me before …?"

Gon shook his head," Let's go to the room, I need to tell you something."

---

"You what?!" Killua yelled, anger seeping from his words.

Slumping further underneath the covers, Gon inwardly winced. He hadn't expected Killua to react this way to the news of his encounter with his brother and Hisoka. He should have expected it though, with the way Killua had been biting his head off recently for the slightest mistake. Just the other night, Killua had been ranting on about how idiotic he could be sometimes just because he couldn't figure out how turn on the fancy shower in their room. Maybe Hisoka was right, maybe Killua was really stressed over this whole media ordeal.

"If you're so out of whack from that cold, you shouldn't have gone out in the first place!" Killua continued to yell," I mean, what if they had attacked you? You wouldn't have stood a chance!"

Irritation began to bubble inside him. Gon dug himself out of his nest of blankets so he could point an accusing finger at the other teen. "Well maybe if you hadn't abandoned me here on my own, I wouldn't have had to go out," he shot back in defense.

Killua crossed his arms over his stomach. "I didn't know you needed to be baby sat," he said coldly.

"What's your problem?" Gon asked, just as much anger coming from him as well as Killua," You've been acting like such a jerk lately!"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because on top of having to deal with everyone and their freakin' brother knowing I have a boyfriend, you've decide to start acting like some kind of brainless idiot?" Killua refused to meet Gon's eyes; instead he kicked off his shoes and dropped himself into a chair while turning on the TV. Or at least he tried to turn on the TV.

Hiding underneath his mass of covers again, Gon prepared for the tirade that was about to begin. But instead of the wave of anger that he had been ready to face, he was met with silence. Poking his head out to see what Killua was doing, he observed the other hunter picking up his hotel key and the card with Illumi's number on it. His face had something like exhaustion written on it, along with the way his shoulders seemed to be slumped.

"What are you doing?" Gon asked softly, as if speaking any louder was dangerous.

Killua threw open the door to the hall, calling over his shoulder," Out," before slamming the door shut behind him.

Head pounding from his cold and all of the noise that had just filled the room, Gon sank back down. Somehow the silence hurt worse.

* * *

**A/N:** So this is questionably a very boring chapter, but some plot development happened and I actually like it, so, yeah ...

Thank you to those who took the time to review!


	3. Chapter Three

Night hung over the deserted strip of beach like the humidity in the air hung over the city of Sael. They had agreed to meet in an hour at this spot, following Zoldyk protocol for business meetings. That's all he was to his brother, a part of his job that he had to tend to. Killua took a deep breath, slowly releasing it through his mouth. This was going to be one of the most awkward, uncomfortable conversations in the history of Killua's life, because he already knew what Illumi wanted to discuss with him so urgently.

"_The Zoldyk name can not be disgraced."_

That's what he'd been raised to follow, it had been engrained in his mind to never cause shame to the family, whether job related or not. Finding out the heir is gay, that had to be at the top of the 'what not to do to disgrace the family name' list. What was his punishment going to be? They could disown him, but then, that would be more of a reward than punishment.

"Killua."

Confidence filled Killua, as he had sensed his brother's presence even when it was evident Illumi had tried to mask it. The years they'd been apart had proved to help Killua advance his skills so that he was now much closer to that of his older brother's. It helped he'd also grown and was nearly the same height and was on the same level of strength as Illumi.

Turning to the blank face on left, Killua didn't bother to keep the pissed off expression from his face. "What is it, Illumi?" He asked.

"As you have probably assumed, I was sent here as a representative of the family," Illumi spoke, not bothering to step out of the shadows that hid him from the sight of any normal human. "This recent situation with the media had caused problems."

Killua shrugged nonchalantly. "And? How can you possibly salvage the Zoldyk name now that the cats out of the bag?"

"There's been many discussions held on the very subject, but father feels no need to interfere as he believes it's obvious you are no longer connected to the family," he spoke dispassionately in a monotone that really grated on Killua's nerves," He also does not believe the current ordeal should effect your position as heir."

So why was Illumi here? There was some catch.

"Unfortunately, mother and the rest of the family disagree with his decision."

There was the punch line that Killua had been waiting for. The mood changed instantly and his brother's aura turned from passive to deadly almost instantaneously.

"Father doesn't know I was sent to meet with you," Illumi said," But mother insisted I come and dispose of this problem immediately."

Killua had to dig his nails into the palm of his hands to stop them from shaking. When he said 'dispose of the problem' that could only mean one thing, and that one thing Killua wouldn't let his brother get close to as long as he was breathing. Words couldn't describe the hatred and anger towards his family that filled Killua's very being at that moment.

He took an intimidating step towards his brother. "You will not touch Gon," He ordered. His voice was low and flat, but his eyes reflected his true feelings as they took on the state normally reserved for when he was killing.

Illumi showed no signs of being affected by the threat. "If only mother could see you now, she would be proud," he commented absently," But no matter what you do, that boy will be taken care of."

The dark energy surging from Killua as he advanced another step towards his brother was enough to finally force a reaction from the man. Illumi involuntarily took a step back. Electricity sparked from the tip's of Killua's fingers.

"Illumi, I'll warn you once, if you try to harm Gon," He glared with the might only a Zoldyk could," I will kill you."

He was answered by silence, as Illumi seemed to evaporate into thin air. But with heightened senses, Killua could tell exactly where his brother was retreating to and it was not in the direction of the hotel. He took a moment to calm down, to stop the free flowing electricity that had appeared due to his rage, before hurriedly returning back to the room. He wouldn't feel at ease until he had his eyes on Gon and could see for himself that he was safe.

Soundlessly entering the room, Killua's attention instantly fell on the blanket engulfed bed where he'd left Gon. At first, he couldn't see the teen, but he was reassured by the warm and familiar aura that seemed to drift up from underneath all of the covers. Gon was sleeping peacefully. Assured of his safety, Killua sat down on the bed opposite the one his closest companion occupied. It worried him that he had been able to enter the room without Gon so much as stirring. He had recklessly left Gon alone when he was sick. If Illumi had wanted to trick him and get him away from the room so that Gon would have been alone and defenseless, Killua wouldn't have been able to do anything.

"Don't worry, Gon, I'll protect you," Killua softly said," I swear."

Silence. Gon was really out of it, Killua figured, so he settled in for a long night of surveillance to make sure no threat came the other teen's way. But to his surprise, a muffled voice came from the other bed.

"Ki – Killua?" Gon called loudly, wriggling around beneath all of the blankets.

Killua stepped to the bed's side. "Gon?" He asked uncertainly.

"Killua?" Gon had finally found his way to the surface. "Killua! Don't leave!"

It took a moment for Killua to realize that Gon wasn't awake. The country boy was yelling desperately, but his eyes weren't open and he wasn't reacting at all to Killua. Uncertain as to what to do, the pale teen reached out to take Gon's hand, hoping it would snap him out of whatever he was dreaming. He quickly recoiled, however, when his finger tips brushed against Gon's skin - it was burning hot. That's when Killua realized just how flushed the other hunter's face was and the abnormal amount of sweat he was drenched in. Killua placed his hand on Gon's forehead and couldn't help but wince.

He was definitely running a fever. Gon seemed to lean into Killua's cool touch, but he was delusional from the fever and didn't realize what was going on. Killua forced him to lie back down then rushed to get a wet towel to place on his forehead. How many times could a person screw up in one night? He must have been going for a record. Killua swore loudly as he hurried to help Gon however he could.

He was up into the wee hours stabilizing Gon's condition. It was stressful, as he had little experience when it came to treating people who were ill. It was virtually impossible for Killua to get sick and Gon very rarely caught anything worse than a small sniffle. A fever was much more severe.

It was nearly one in the afternoon before Gon came to with his senses about him. He sat up in bed and smacked his lips drowsily, feeling parched. Rubbing groggily at his eyes, he wondered absently why he was so sweaty. He really needed to take a shower …

"Gon?" A small voice called from his side.

Facing the direction of the voice, Gon was met with the image of a very pensive Killua. "Killua?' He asked, blinking in confusion.

Killua reached forward from where he was leaning on the bedside, placing a hand on Gon's forehead. "You're fever broke a couple of hours ago," He said," Do you feel better?"

Gon just blinked. "I had a fever?"

Letting out a small chuckle, Killua let his hand fall back to rest on the blankets. "Yeah, it was pretty high, too. I'm glad it didn't last very long," His voice rang with relief.

Whatever Gon was going to say in response was forgotten as the image of Killua slamming the door shut and leaving came back to him. His eyes fell down to his hands, folded in his lap. "Sorry to cause you trouble," Gon said softly.

Swallowed up with guilt inside, Killua reached forward and took Gon's hands into his own. "You never cause me any trouble," He stared into Gon's eyes to make sure his true feelings got across," Just forget everything I said last night, I was being a total asshole and none of it was true."

Gon knew how hard it was for Killua to express anything other than anger and hate, so to see him even try to be apologetic really touched him. "I'm sorry too," he said, leaning over so that he could pull the other teen into a hug.

"Why are you sorry?" Killua asked as he returned the hug, slightly confused.

"For that time I agreed to go on a double date with the Tachibana twins," Gon said.

Killua gagged inwardly. "If you can forgive me for last night, I can forgive you for that," He said with a shudder. The Tachibana twins were the worst, from looks to personalities, but they were also the richest in all the eastern islands so Gon had been forced to get on their good sides in order to complete an assignment. The date was unpleasant, to say the least. Although, why Gon was apologizing for it now was beyond Killua …

Hugging Killua tighter, Gon's face broke out in a beam of sunshine that was his brilliant smile. "It's a deal!" he said, relieved they weren't fighting any more.

Killua was used to the bear hugs he received regularly from his companion and felt reassured by it. He let out a contented sigh, relaxing into the firm hold. But before he could get comfortable, upper body resting against Gon's, the other teen suddenly moved backwards. Killua nearly fell over, but caught himself in time to give Gon a confused look.

"Sorry!" He apologized, jumping off of the bed and stretching," But I really need to take a shower, and I've got to pee really bad!"

Now that he mentioned it, Killua could pick up on the distinct body odor of sweat emitting from Gon. He gave a small smile, letting Gon know he understood. The dark haired hunter hurried into the bathroom, completely recovered from his sickness. The quick recovery wasn't surprising, as Gon bounced back to his feet from even the worst of injuries with little trouble. But what did surprise Killua was the fact that he had been forgiven so easily. To act so cruelly towards someone as sweet as Gon was just wrong and Killua shouldn't have been accepted back into the other's arms so willingly. That was Gon, though, always selfless in his ways.

Climbing onto the large bed and making himself comfortable, Killua leaned back against the head board in hopes of catching a few moments of rest. He hadn't slept at all since the day before, and he'd only gotten a couple hours of rest then. His senses were kept at high alert, but he let his eye lids slide shut if only to ease the burning sensation that lack of sleep was causing them. Killua could still hear Gon singing in the shower cheerfully and feel the aura of every guest that stepped on their floor of the hotel. He couldn't let his guard down yet, as he hadn't checked to make sure Gon was back to normal nen wise, and he also hadn't informed his partner of the new danger.

But it was still nice to have a few minutes of peace and quiet –

"_BEEP! BEEP!"_

Damn phone.

Killua grumbled as he pulled the piece of technology from his pocket. He flipped it open and answered it in his business-like monotone. "Hello?"

"Killua!" The booming voice could only belong to one person. "Hey, sorry we couldn't reach you earlier; me and Kurapika were busy at an auction." And then there was a muffled conversation and a slightly irritated Kurapika spoke, "Hello, Killua."

"Leorio, Kurapika, what's up?" Killua asked listlessly, eye lids slowly drooping down again.

"Kid, we've been seeing you and Gon everywhere! I mean, every time I turn on the TV – "Leorio's obnoxious rambling was cut off as Kurapika took hold of the phone again.

"We called to see how you two were handling the current situation," he said, not one to mince conversation with small talk.

Killua sunk deeper into the mountain of pillows on the bed. "We're handling it," he said.

Gon emerged from the bathroom then, a fluffy towel around his waist and another one wrapped on top of his head. The guy had weird habits, Killua had to admit, because no way did Gon have nearly enough hair to need a towel, but he always wore one whenever time allowed – on certain jobs they were permitted five minutes, top, to shower up before returning to the field.

"How are Kurapika and Leorio?" Gon asked while slipping into a pair of jeans and a big green hoodie.

His hearing was incredible. Either that, or he figured they were the only two Killua would talk so casually to.

"Gon wants to know how you two are doing," Killua relayed to the other line.

"Tell him he needs to worry about himself," Kurapika chided, but than added," But we're doing fine."

Curled up against Killua's side, Gon smiled warmly while shutting his eyes and nuzzling against Killua's neck. "He's happy to hear that," Killua translated," But he's still delusional from a fever he just got over."

"A fever?" Kurapika asked, concerned.

"Yeah, he's really dedicated to his fishing," Killua said between a rather loud yawn," he caught a cold while fishing out in the rain which led to the fever."

Gon absently twirled locks of Killua's hair through his fingers. "I'm not delusional," he protested quietly, seemingly fixated on the hair.

"Yeah, whatever you say, buddy," Killua said, one eye brow raised at Gon's unusual touchiness. "Anyway, is that all you called about?"

"No, we were also wondering how the hell the media found out about you two," Leorio was back in control of the phone and sounded pissed off.

Pulling the phone away from his ear so as to not have his ear drum blown out, Killua snapped back," Someone told them."

"Who?" Leorio asked, voice growing even louder.

"How the hell should I know?" Killua said with a growl.

"What – "

Killua ended the call. He was way too tired to deal with the yelling old man, because even if he meant well, Leoiro still annoyed the shit out of him. Large hazel eyes gazed into Killua's weary face, childlike despite everything they'd seen and the age of the near man.

"Are you tired?" Gon asked, still kneading Killua's hair.

Taking a moment to answer, Killua asked," Can you sense the person walking down the hall?"

Gon blinked. "No, but I do sense the people in the restaurant."

"Good, that was a trick question," Killua said," How many in the restaurant?"

"Hm … Ten, eleven counting the employee at the counter," Gon answered, pausing only to make sure he had counted right.

Killua nodded, satisfied with Gon's abilities. "Wake me up if you feel anything suspicious, okay?" He asked while resting his head on the pillows.

"Okay," Gon answered, figuring an explanation would come later," Do you mind if I braid your hair?"

"As long as they're out by the time I wake up," Killua said while pushing back second thoughts on trusting the teen who wanted to play with his hair to be able to stay alert.

"No problem!" Gon replied, chipper with the unexpected chance to mess around with Killua's cloud soft hair.

---

Killua slept for a couple of hours. It was all he needed to feel better since he'd been raised to sleep for only the amount of time his body truly needed to recover from whatever stress he'd gone through. When his eyes slowly flickered open, he was surprised to find the sun already setting outside. The day had passed by quickly. Feeling the top of his head, Killua grumbled when he discovered his hair had been divided into small pony tails. Where Gon had found the hair bands to do so, he didn't know.

"Oh, you're awake," Gon's voice spoke from the room's table where he was eating a very delicious looking dinner.

"I thought I said to have my hair back to normal," Killua said, pulling out the hair bands.

Gon squinted against one of the last rays of sunshine that had managed to find its way into his face. "You said to have the braids out by the time you woke up," He pointed out with a small grin.

Killua's stomach growled demandingly. "Whatever," he said, standing up and stretching," Where's my food?"

Munching away, Gon nodded towards a tray opposite him at the table. Killua walked over and took his seat, slightly nervous as to what would be on the tray when he uncovered it. But when he uncovered his meal, he was glad to see one of his favorites, lobster, on the dish. Really, Killua shouldn't have been surprised, he and Gon had been together for over five years – Killua knew Gon like the back of his hand and vice versa. Killua dug into his meal with vigor as his stomach yet again reminded him that he was starving.

"You want to go out as soon as it gets dark?" Gon piped up as he polished off the last of his dinner.

Looking out into the multi-colored sunset, Killua smiled to himself. To walk outside, side by side with Gon, accompanied by the crisp night air was what he really needed right now. "Sounds good," he said.

Gon beamed at him, glad things between them were back to normal.

While they waited for the shadow of night to fall, the two hunters busied themselves by fixing the TV set. Well, more like Killua spent two hours repairing the damage dealt onto the poor, inanimate object by Gon while the latter teen sat idly watching. They fell into their normal chatter, which was slightly random and always veering from the original topic without either noticing. Laughter filled the room, warming it like no heater could do. The only pause came when Killua informed Gon on the situation with his brother, but even that couldn't keep the two down. They both agreed they could figure it out when the need called for it since Killua had deduced as long as they were together they could handle Illumi.

"I think its dark enough now," Killua noted after glancing out the open window.

"'K, let's go!" Gon said, standing and eagerly grabbing Killua's hand and pulling him up with him.

Killua chuckled as he was reminded of a much younger Gon. "You really have been cooped up here too long," he said while being led out of the room.

"Damn right I have!" Gon said good-naturedly, laughing all the while. 'Hurry up!"

"Okay, okay!"

Despite Gon's anxiousness to get outside, he fell silent as soon as they stepped out of the elevator. The upmost stealth was required to exit the hotel's lobby without drawing attention towards them. Working as a team, they escaped unseen using techniques usually reserved for hunts. As soon as they were alone on the beach, Gon and Killua began laughing at just how crazy the situation was while enjoying the feeling of the sand between their toes.

"Killua, if it weren't for you, I don't think I would have survived this week," Gon said with a sincere smile, stopping so he could face Killua.

Holding both of Gon's hands, Killua returned the smile, albeit more reserved. "If it weren't for me you wouldn't have to deal with this in the first place," he reminded.

Gon thought that over for a moment. "I guess you're right," he said," But still, I'm glad I have you."

"I'm glad I have you too," Killua said, pulling Gon closer to him.

The gap between them was quickly breached. Killua bent his head down until his forehead was touching Gon's. They stared into each other's eyes, seeing more there than words could describe. Sweet smiles spread across their lips and for the time they could forget about everything except the one standing in front of them. Neither could be happier than at that moment. But, as fate would have it, they were never allotted much time for those kind of moments.

"Well, well, what do we have hear?" A voice rang from the shadows," You two love birds are so adorable, but you should really be more modest!"

Gon and Killua jumped into fighting stances faster than the average human eye could follow. Both glared at the spot where the voice had originated from. As the man stepped from the shadows to reveal himself, both spoke his name in unison.

"Hisoka."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, yeah, so that was incredibly rushed. But whatever, I'm happy with it. Hope y'all are too! It would be awesome if you let me know! WinkWinkNudgeNudge.

What will happen in the next installemt?! Le gasp! Keep reading to find out!


End file.
